A New Year in a New World
by Nitro Fury
Summary: When a highly trained military Operative named Alex is sent to Hiccup's world, Alex is given the task to protect Hiccup. What chaos will ensue in this world, and  what will happen when Romans come to take Hiccup & Toothless. T - Mild language
1. Science Experiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year in a New World<strong>

It was cold, and dark. Right now that was the least of my worries, because not 3 hours ago my squad was ambushed. Ambushed! How do you get ambushed as a Special Forces Operative. It happened so fast; there was a rustling in the bushes and then gunfire, almost instantly after that I was slammed to the ground from behind and knocked out by the butt of someone's rifle. I had no idea where I was when I woke up. I heard a metal door creak open followed by a deep voice commanding a few people to ready. The voice seemed somewhat electronic, like there was a voice filter or something making it sound abnormal.

"Take him out of the cell, power up the reactor! I want everyone on standby in 15 minutes for the test!"

After that I heard the sound of metal sliding on metal. I was hoping it was the door opening, ready to jump at whoever this idiot was who thinks they can capture a Spec-Ops Operative. My hopes where fulfilled, but not in the way I had hoped. The door opened slowly, while screeching the entire way. When it finally finished opening my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. I was too weak to move, and forced to stare at a coward with a black ski mask and forest camouflage suit on, standard military issued outfit; except the ski mask of course.

"Not one to talk face-to-face are ya?" I asked in a dry 'smart ass' tone. I could definitely tell I was dehydrated and under nourished. They must have kept in this cell long enough for me to become weak. What I asked was only responded by a slap in the face from the stock of an AK-47. I was knocked out, again, but before that happened I analyzed the enemy I was facing. Sure, I have seen militia groups with AK-47's all the time but the ones these men where carrying had all sorts of attachments. Laser sight, flash light, holographic sight, even an under barrel grenade launcher. It was all the same attachments my gun had which only made me all the more suspicious and curious

I was woken in a white room about 10 feet wide and 15 feet long. One end had a semi-circle glass 'observation like' area on one end with a door in the middle, and a some circular mechanism about 8 feet tall, with all sorts of fancy gears and covered with what looked like metal plating but painted white. Everything was white, the floor, the walls, the roof, and the strange circular mechanism in front of me

"Good, he's awake!" I heard the deep voice again as the door opened and the man with the ski-mask came walking tore wards me as I lay on my side on the white paneled floor.

"Wake up Alex Regner, It's time to make history." He said in a calm, playful tone.

So many things going through my mind: Who was he? Where was I? What was this 'experiment'? What does it have to do with me? My thoughts were cut off by a sharp loud command.

"GET UP!" he screamed while kicking me hard in the ribs, which made my heart race. I forced my body to stand a very weak stance while still leaning against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to yell, but it only came out as a soft dry whisper. Being dehydrated really wasn't helping me negotiate anything. He still heard me and responded with the most obvious answer.

"To listen to my command!" he said in the loudest whisper he could possibly give into my ear.

"Start up the portal, he's going in 5 minutes!" he commanded back to the people behind the glass.

Portal? I thought to myself.

"What in the world are you going to do to me?" I asked in the most commanding voice I could give with a dehydrated body, trying not to show any of the fear and distress I was having at the time.

"Your going to be a test subject for my time travel device" he whispered into my ear while grabbing the back of my neck tight.

"Any specific time range sir?" Someone asked from behind the glass pulling and pushing all kinds of levers and buttons to start the portal. Which I now realized was the circular mechanism at the end of the room, which began to spin faster, and faster, and faster as it formed an aurora of all sorts of colors in the middle.

"Randomize to anytime that won't consume too much power from the generators" He called back in his playful tone from earlier. "As much as you probably won't believe me I don't want to kill you… yet. I plan to see if you can survive a year back in time. Therefore you will have your weapons, after you go through of course." he said squeezing the back of my neck harder and kicking me in the back of my leg, forcing me to kneel in front of the many flowing colors forming a circle that did indeed, look like a portal. I knew by now this guy was a lunatic, thinking that anyone can time travel was ridiculous, ludicrous. But only one question came to mind though.

"Why?" I asked, not trying to be too loud fearing being kicked again. Unfortunately he heard me, and pulled my head back violently so my eyes could meet his evil brown eyes.

"What better way to win wars than with weapons from the future! But the future takes so much energy to travel to, according my calculations. So we are going to test time travel to the past, which takes significantly less energy. If you come back alive, maybe we will let you go. If you bring something back satisfying enough to prove you where indeed in that time period. If not we kill you on the spot when you come back. But you will have your rifle and side arm with you, so don't worry about surviving too much. Bring me that evidence!"

"All set and waiting for entry commander!" The man behind the glass yelled excitedly.

"You ready Alex? You are going to make history. Too bad nobody will believe you, but you can at least know it for yourself… If you come out alive." He finished his statement and I was ready to be kicked into who knows what, but then a few more seconds past before he said "And don't worry about causing a space-time continuum by exposing yourself, because the fact that we are here in the future, means whatever is about to happen has already happened, so have fun! Just don't get yourself killed!" and with that, he kicked me into the portal and everything seemed to slow down.

My body from head to toe was slowly engulfed with tension. Now I definitely couldn't move. All I saw was white, pure white, and not matter how much I squeezed my eyelids shut all I could was pure white blinding me. It lasted a good 5 seconds before I saw black again. I knew my eyes where still shut but I didn't want to open them, because I felt the sensation of falling. Wind whipped past the side of my head, but it was only about half a second in the air before I landed on my right arm then involuntarily rolled over a few times.

I breathed in air, tasted dirt, smelled the dirt, and heard birds, but I didn't want to open my eyes to see where I was. I was alive, that was a start. I then heard the sound of metal clattering around behind me. I knew it was my trusty M4 Carbine rifle and P226 handgun. I have recognized that sound from the many times I have heard other people drop there weapons… dead. I lay there not moving, slowly feeling every muscle in my body come back to me. I immediately noticed I wasn't dehydrated, my mouth wasn't dry anymore, and I did indeed have my strength, kind of. Fear of the unknown is a terrible thing, and as much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw, I couldn't believe that everything looked normal. I was inside of a crater like hole in the ground surrounded by rock on all sides. There was a lake in the middle and a large tree with roots sprawled out all over the rocks on the side behind me.

I picked up my weapons and proceeded to explore the crater. I found the place strangely familiar, and I had no idea why. Maybe It was some natural wonder somebody showed me pictures of. Anyway, I walked around with much greater success than before I went through the portal. It must have rejuvenated me some how. I found a patch of charred dirt that was burnt to crisp in an oval shape, and still hot in some spots. I also found a small burnt out camp fire. With a half eaten, over cooked fish on a sharp stick. I didn't want to touch it, I had no idea who else had touched it before, and because of my new strength I didn't have to.

I heard a flapping sound that was getting closer, and closer. So I hid behind a rock using a shadow as my ally. Even though I still only had my forest camouflage suit, I only hoped I could stay hidden. I cocked my rifle and aimed, scanning the area for anything moving that was not the leaves on the trees. With a rock in front of me and the natural stone wall behind me I was able to focus on a foreword position with ease. Out of the sky fell a large black reptile of some kind, with scales, wings, a long tail, and a saddle, in which a boy was on. The boy was thin and tall with medium long brown hair. He was wearing some interesting clothing making me start to believe the time travel actually worked, He then hopped off the creature and lay back against a rock, taking a deep relaxing breath.

"It's nice to get away from everyone once in a while, don't you think so Toothless?" The boy said. Despite the strange name the creature did indeed have teeth as he growled over tore wards my position. I knew I had been spotted by this creatures superior senses. I had to reveal myself before this creature makes me. I slowly walked out from behind the rock pointing my gun at the creatures head using the holographic reticule in the center of the sight. The creature growled louder unfolding its massive wings halfway, ready to jump. I then ordered the boy to give me some answers.

"Who are you!" I asked looking at the boy and continuing my aim on the black creature.

"I think I should be asking that, what are you holding anyway?" the boy asked in a much calmer tone, noticeably confused and scared at the same time.

"Answer my question first and I'll tell you!" I shouted back, I now realized I was at least in a time where guns weren't invented.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" he replied. I cocked one eyebrow thinking he was crazy.

"No, really, what's your name" I asked again hoping to get a real answer this time.

"That is my name." He told me.

"Seriously, I don't have time for this nonsense!" I yelled at him wanting the truth, I didn't plan on spending my whole day trying to find out a kids real name.

"My name is Hiccup and this is my dragon toothless." He replied, I didn't believe him. Even if the time travel worked it was ridiculous to think that a dragon existed.

"Prove it!" I yelled back. Not expecting him to actually do it by having Toothless shoot a blue plasma bolt over my head. I easily dodged it by ducking but was surprised by how he wasn't lying this entire time. That's when it hit me. I've seen this kid before in the theater with my daughter before.

"If I back down, will Toothless here not attack me anymore?" I asked.

"If you explain to me what that metal stick in your hand is-" I cut him off

"It's called a gun and it's not a threat to anyone I don't point it at!" I yelled back, anxious for an answer of approval, I just wanted to survive right now, and kill the jerk that put me into this world for his science experiment.

"Well, then stop pointing it at Toothless and he will relax, right Toothless?" Hiccup said, followed by a loud hiss from Toothless. I wasn't going to abandon my weapon no matter how much

"Toothless doesn't like strange people with weapons" Hiccup told me.

"I noticed" I said in a sarcastic tone while pointing my gun away from Toothless' head. Toothless calmed down and now turned around to go to the bed of charred dirt I examined earlier, he re-heated it with a stream of blue fire and laid down on it, guarding Hiccup. It was weird to rely on a kid to control his pet so it wouldn't eat me. Even if it did try to eat me, I had no idea how effective my bullets would be to it.

"So what's your name?" He asked me

"Alex Regner." I replied in a much calmer tone.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Thank you to Splicedcritic for helping me make Alex an authentic soldier.<p>

Thanks to Dreamworks for making the movie!

And thank **YOU** for reading

Don't forget about that review button somwhere below this line of text which I have made a run-on sentence so this statement remains true!


	2. Meeting Stoick

Author Note:

Thank you to Toothless-the-Nightfury and Splicedcritic for beta reading my story.

Don't forget, I post these on my DeviantArt account as well with pictures of specific things. Example: Alex's gun

You guys affect my story. Review or comment anything that you think would make the story better, or maybe just something you want to see Alex do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was quiet for at least another 15 minutes. It gave me time to thank about what just happened; I thought about what might be happening back in modern time. To distract myself I went over to the lake to wash the dirt off my face and it was surprisingly clean. I went over to the rock Hiccup was laying against and lay down on the other side. Toothless was following me with his eyes the whole time - I couldn't blame him for not trusting me. I had nearly killed him and his best friend. I just hoped he would get over it eventually. Hiccup was staring off into clouds relaxing, then he broke the silence by asking another question.

"So where are you from, Alex?" He asked kindly

"Tridium," I replied, it being the first thing to come to mind "but you probably don't know where that is." I lied about where I was really from. Nobody really needed to know where I really lived.

"Tridium… where is it?" He asked, more confused by the strange name I thought of spontaneously.

"It's North." I tried to convince him, and succeeded.

"How did you end up in Berk?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda, just woke up here." I lied again. He wouldn't understand anything that just happened to me anyway.

"I thought you were from another country, because of all the strange clothing and… that thing you have."

"The gun?" I reminded him

"Ya, that." he said

"I don't want to be left in the forest to die." I didn't want to tell him how I saw a movie about him and have to explain all of that. Besides, he would probably think I was some kind of spy if I did.

"Well you can come back to the village with me, but it is all up to the Chief to decide if you can stay. Also, if you want to keep those weapons of yours, you're going to have to walk to the village. Toothless isn't very good around strangers with weapons." Hiccup explained. I was relieved to know I wouldn't be left to fend for myself. If I was I would probably starve to death around winter, or be eaten by a dragon.

"It's just that way through the forest, there is a crack in the wall over there to get out." He said, pointing at a small crevice in the stone just big enough for a human to fit through. "I'll meet you there" he said, hopping on Toothless' back.

"Very well" I responded. Toothless gave me one last stare and took off, a large cloud of dust trailed behind him.

I looked at all the equipment I had, and made a mental note of my inventory.

M4 Carbine Assault Rifle

Holographic sight

Flashlight

Silencer

3 Full magazines

P226 Handgun

Silencer

5 Full Magazines

Digital Watch

World clock

Stopwatch

Compass

Timer

Combat issue knife

It was a long walk, but nothing I haven't been through in training. It was probably an hour long walk through the forest until I reached the outskirts of the village. When the forest stopped there was a stone pathway to the rest of the village. I was walking down the pathway debating about whether or not I should just go walk straight into the village naturally or if I should wait for Hiccup - he didn't exactly tell me if he was going to meet me when I got here, or meet me when I settled in. The debate with myself was ended when I saw Hiccup come flying in from over the ocean to greet me once again. He landed in front of me.

"Glad you made it." He said cheerfully, Toothless giving a soft warning growl after seeing I had my gun on me, I ignored him.

"Thank you, are we going to see the chief soon?" I asked anxiously. If I was going to be rejected I would want to know as soon as possible before it got dark.

"I told him that you where coming, I'll go get him" He said while turning around and taking off again to get the Chief.

It only took about a minute before I got noticed by someone else. It was Astrid, and she must have been flying with Hiccup because she was on her dragon as well. It was a blue Nadder, and I surprised myself about how well I remembered the name of both her and her dragon. She landed off to the side from where Hiccup landed, giving the Chief and Hiccup room on the path when they finally came. She introduced herself.

"My name's Astrid." She said.

"Hi, I'm Alex" I replied, being as genuine as possible. The last thing I needed was enemies.

"Hiccup told me about you. You're that guy he found in the cove with that weapon you call a gun." She said staring at the Rifle I had hanging across my chest from the leather strap I had on my shoulder. "It looks just as threatening as he said it did."

"And how threatening would that be?" I asked, curious of what she meant by that.

"Not very threatening, looks like a metal stick with some strangely shaped black boxes around it" She replied smiling. I was glad my gun wasn't too much of a threat. That meant nobody felt endangered around me. I knew eventually I would have to show them the power of the gun, but for now, I was safe. It wasn't long until Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless walked over to me. Toothless still on guard. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Toothless would not trust me without seeing what the gun did. Another reason why I would eventually have to show everyone. Hiccup hit toothless in the shoulder to get him to be quiet. Stoick then introduced himself.

"So this is the man from Tridium, not much of what I was expecting." He said, I was caught off guard by his words, I didn't know I had expectations from these people.

"Well what exactly did you expect." I asked in the kindest way possible. Like a said, rather make friends than enemies.

"I expected you to be… bigger" I knew he didn't want to sound rude so I just played along. I was only about half the weight of Stoick, but I was just as tall, and in no way weak.

"But I'm sure you're a fine fellow despite that, I'm also interested in this fine weapon you call a 'gun' I see you have here." He said, staring at the gun that was held by a strap around my shoulder.

"As fine and non-lethal this weapon may seem, it is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. I don't mean just by someone hungry for murder, but I mean anyone who is not familiar on how to use this. I will show you… say… next time you go hunting. I will show the capability of the weapon, but I can't teach you to use it. I'm sorry but it is for the safety of your people and yourself." I explained to Stoick, as I saw his face slowly turn from one of excitement to one of disappointment.

"I see" Stoick sighed, "I would still like to make a deal with you if you wish to stay in village"

"And what exactly might that be?" I asked squinting my eyes slightly at Stoick, trying to see what he was getting at.

"There is a Roman army that our spies have discovered coming tore wards Berk. They are after my son and his Night Fury, and have tried to capture him before. I need you to protect them throughout your stay here. I will provide you with food and shelter but you must not let any harm come to my son. Deal?" Toothless moaned slightly at Stoick, feeling insulted by Stoick's offer. . I knew it wouldn't be easy keeping clumsy Hiccup from hurting himself. . Then I reminded myself, I am a Special Forces Operative, how hard could it be to keep one kid from being hurt or kidnapped, and Toothless can take care of himself.

"I accept" I said, putting out one hand out to shake on it.

"I'm glad you do" Stoick said "Now come on, we have to go introduce you to the village." I only replied with a nervous smile. I wasn't exactly sure how the rest of the village would treat stranger. Stoick lead the way as we headed into the village.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Thank you to Toothless-the-Nightfury and Splicedcritic for beta reading my story.

Don't forget, I post these on my DeviantArt account as well with pictures of specific things. Example: Alex's gun

You guys affect my story. Review or comment anything that you think would make the story better, or maybe just something you want to see Alex do.


	3. The Rest of the Day

Thank you Toothless-the-Nightfury and Splicedcritic for beta reading.

Remember if you have any ideas to make the story better or maybe just somthing you want to see Alex do, review or message me.

Duststalker suggested a chapter with Toothless' point of view, and I'm going to do it in chapter 5. Thanks for caring :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Our first stop was the blacksmith shop. It was significantly hotter than any other part of the village due to the furnaces. I watched Hiccup work with care around all the swords and axes. Toothless was curled up right outside the shop waiting for Hiccup's shift to finish. I was soaking in all of the authentic Viking era weaponry in front of me. Carefully examining the blades and sometimes testing their weight.

"Never seen a sword before?" said Gobber who was wobbling over on his wooden leg.

"No, I was just seeing how heavy it was" I replied with a smirk on my face. Gobber raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"You ever fight with one before?" He asked.

"No, I prefer more silent, quick, and stealthy killing." I replied while examining my own knife.

"Interesting dagger ya got there." Said Gobber examining the knife from the anvil he was working at. I was slightly caught off guard by the word 'dagger'. Definitely made is sound more like a weapon than a tool.

"Stoick told me about you having to protect him. I know daggers are one thing Hiccup is interested in. You should ask him about his." Gobber explained. It was something to think about while hiccup finished another saddle he was making. When Hiccup finished he took off the leather apron and momentarily revealed the knife he always carried.

"Do you know how to use that knife?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Use what?" He asked, confused by the term 'knife'.

"Sorry, I meant dagger. Do you know how to defend yourself with it?" I clarified.

"Not really, I have it more for a tool than a weapon. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe someday I'll teach you." I teased, waving my combat knife in the air to show him. I needed more time to trust him, but the boy could use some proper training.

"Really? Wow, thanks." He said, in a cheerful tone. "C'mon Toothless." I followed them all the way to the Mead Hall. Sometimes I question the planning that people went through when they build things. My question is: why is there a 125 step staircase to the Mead Hall? I guess I'm just complaining to myself but it was food for thought. Speaking of food it was time for dinner. The sun was setting and I was hungry. I didn't expect much for food. After all, they ate because they needed to survive, not because they want to make it taste good. I was given a cooked fish and a chicken leg by Hiccup. We went over to a table that was next to the other teens. I was preparing for the bombardment of questions that I would have to answer.

"Hey, Hiccup, who's your new friend?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, meet Alex." Hiccup Replied. I gave short little wave, not saying anything. I already had a headache from the portal, and I didn't need to make it worse.

"Ooooh and where are you from?" Fishlegs asked me eagerly.

"Tridium." I gave him a one word response, hoping to shorten the barrage of questions quicker.

"So, why are you following Hiccup around?" He asked while twiddling with his thumbs, not making too much eye contact. Hiccup answered question for me.

"He made a deal with my dad to protect me for as long as he stays in the village." Hiccup explained. Then the rest of the teens came running over. I was ready to leave and avoid all this nonsense, but I had to stay with Hiccup. I didn't think this part through too well.

"Hey Hiccup, is this the new guy?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yup. Everyone, meet Alex." Hiccup said while waving a hand towards me. This time I just smiled and raised my eyebrows. "He is protecting me, so he is going to be following me around wherever I go." Hiccup explained to everyone.

"He doesn't look that tough!" said Snotlout, who for second sounded like he was challenging me. I just lowered my eyebrows evilly acknowledging his statement.

"You don't talk much do you?" asked Ruffnut with her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just tired. I had a long day." I said while rubbing my face. When the last question I wanted to hear came up.

"What's that metal thing you have on you?" Tuffnut asked. I really didn't want to have this conversation AGAIN. If I didn't show everyone what my gun did soon, that question would be asked hundreds of times.

"Just don't touch it." I said in a tired and slightly annoyed tone.

"Pff, or what. It can't- WOAHH!" And of course… he touched it. Snotlout thought I didn't look tough. Well I showed him. His hand touched to end of the barrel. With lightning fast reflexes I grabbed his wrist, followed by his side. I flipped him over onto his face. He lay for a few seconds, moaning and mumbling a few words I couldn't make out. Everyone, including Toothless, laughed at the embarrassed Snotlout who was beginning to stand up. I walked over to him and put my boot onto his back, pushing him to the floor again.

"You going to touch it again?" I asked

"No, no, you win. I won't touch it." He said nervously. I took my boot off his back and let him stand up. The rest of the time they talked to Hiccup mostly. Occasionally they would ask me how I like Berk so far, and I would just say that I like it. I finished my dinner and Hiccup finished his. We then walked to his house, where we would settle for the night. When we got there Stoick was talking to his brother Spitelout about chiefly stuff, I wasn't interested in listening.

"How was your day Hiccup?" Asked Stoick

"Good. I'm tired, goodnight" Hiccup replied promptly. We both headed upstairs to Hiccup's room with Toothless following. Hiccup went into a drawer in his dresser and shuffled a bunch of cloths around looking for something. He then pulled out what looked like a bear fur blanket.

"Sorry, I hope this is good enough. I wasn't exactly expecting someone." he apologized for the un-worthy sleeping condition.

"That's ok; I've slept in worse conditions." I assured him. He got ready for bed as I checked over my equipment, including my watch which, thank god, was still working. "So, are you sure Toothless is not going to bite my head off in the middle of night?" I asked Hiccup half joking.

"He'll be fine, just leave me and him alone and he won't touch you" he replied. Hiccup looked fast asleep in minutes. I was still awake staring off into space. I looked over to Toothless who was staring at me. It was quiet for about a half hour. I couldn't sleep as I was still recapping the events of the day. Then Hiccup sighed and turned himself over in his bed to look at me.

"Alex?" Hiccup whispered over the quiet night time breeze outside the window.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you going to fly a dragon?" He asked me in curious tone.

"I wasn't planning on it, why? Is it a rule that I need to?" I replied

"Well, I guess it's kind of an unspoken rule. Also if Toothless and I want to go flying you would have no control over protecting me. I want to give you a dragon that fits you though." said Hiccup.

"A dragon that would fit me would have to be fast, strong, and stealthy." I replied

"Well, the only dragon I know that can be fast and stealthy is a Night Fury, and the only one I know of Toothless." Hiccup said, turning to look at his Night Fury curled up in the corner of the room.

"Well then, I guess I'm not getting a dragon." I told Hiccup.

"But what if I do get captured by the Romans when they come? Then how will you get me?" He asked

"Listen, I'll think about. Just not now. It's too early." I replied firmly. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. My weapons where now neatly leaning against the wall next to me. This time hours past before anything happened. I couldn't fall asleep. Whether it was the uncomfortable feeling of the floor, Toothless staring at me, or the fear I may never get back home. One of those feelings I could fix at that moment. Whether or not Toothless actually understood me, he was waiting for something.

"Would you quit looking at me?" I whispered to him. Toothless grumbled just loud enough for me to hear, and turned away. I lay down against the fur blanket and tried to sleep. This time I succeeded.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Alex will fire his gun. But at what? Find out next chapter which will be 2 months after this one took place.<p> 


	4. Camping Trip

Chapter 4

It was two months after I arrived. I still never fired my gun, or lay a hand on Toothless. A normal day usually consisted of going to the forge to watch Hiccup make some new saddles, going to the former 'Kill Ring' to train new dragon riders, or watching Hiccup and Toothless fly around a bit (I'm still not interested in a dragon). This particular day was anything but normal. It was the day Hiccup decided he wanted to go camping.

Toothless had always been the first awake. Probably because he wanted to protect Hiccup. After the first month, the idea of Toothless being awake before me didn't cross my mind. I trusted him not to eat me, but nothing more than that. What do you expect, he shot a fireball at me when we first met. Toothless had countless times offered me fish. I guess it was some sort of piece offering, but I wasn't a fan of fish, especially raw. Toothless wasn't the only one to try and be generous. Hiccup had offered me to fly on Toothless, but I have no need to, and its dangerous. My main goal now is to survive. It's technically been my goal from the start. Another thing I'd like to mention, is that Toothless hadn't growled at me since that first day. I can tell he trusted me more than I trusted him. Maybe it had to do something with being Hiccups secondary protector.

Hiccup woke up about an hour after I did. Toothless gave him a 'good morning' nudge in the face before helping him get out of his bed. Hiccup then looked at me with a grin on his face. This was unusual.

"What are you so happy about" I asked

"Oh nothing, just that I decided last night I needed a break from all the craziness of the village. I'm going to go camping." He said cheerfully. I was not supportive of this.

"Not a good idea, you can get hurt out there. Some times you have realize your not invincible just because you have Toothless following you." I tried to convince him.

"You make things too complicated, I'm not leaving Berk. I'm just going camping one day on the other side of the Island." He replied, not convinced by my reasoning.

"And nothing is going to stop you?" I asked him, wanting to know if this was an argument worth fighting for. I realized after living here for a while, Vikings are incredibly stubborn.

"Nope, I'm not even flying on Toothless to get there. I'm walking the whole way, I need practice using the new adjustments on my fake leg." He replied.

"Well, I'm coming with you." I said while grabbing my rifle and standing up.

"Why?" He snapped back.

"Because I'm not just going to sit here and let you get your self be killed by something in the forest." I told him firmly.

"What could possibly be out there?" Hiccup asked

"Are you forgetting there are dragons in the wild" I answered him sternly

"Fine, but I don't want you nagging me about everything potentially dangerous we come across." He whined. I just rolled my eyes and went downstairs for breakfast. Nothing special, just bread. Hiccup packed some sleeping gear and food and headed out, with Toothless and I following. The walk took a couple of hours. We didn't talk much, just when I was helping Hiccup do something like jump walk across a river, or climb a large rock. I think Hiccup was happy I came in the end. He adapted pretty well to the adjustments on his prosthetic. Toothless caught Hiccup with his head every time he tripped, which happened a lot.

When we reached where we would sleep for the night, which was a cliffside coasting the ocean, something was strange. There where no other animals around. We also recently passed a tree that was cut down from half way up, clean through the trunk. I moved the thought to the back of my head and helped Hiccup set up the camp. A fire was generously made by Toothless, and Hiccup finished making a tent like structure to sleep in. That night when we had everything set up and ready, we decided we should eat. Unfortunately, someone got hungry on the way there.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled while looking into the empty basket that should have food in it. His dragon whined and walked over to Hiccup with his head down, he knew what he did.

"We need that food to live Toothless, why would you… ugh" Hiccup didn't find any reason in explaining to his dragon.

"Well, since we don't have food, I guess me and Toothless are going to find some by the river we passed earlier" Hiccup explained to me. It was only about a five minute walk, and Toothless was there, how much trouble could he get in. If anything really bad happened I could run there in one minute.

"Alright, don't kill yourself." I said as Toothless and Hiccup walked off into the forest. I was sitting near the fire, warming my hands.

About ten minutes after Hiccup and Toothless left to get food, there was an ear piercing screech that sounded close, too close. I grabbed my rifle and flicked on the flashlight. I scanned the area for any movement that was not leaves in the trees. It then became quiet. The rusteling of the leaves stopped. I knew it was only seconds before something happened, but I never expected this. The two trees I happened to be looking at, opposite of the Cliffside, were sliced clean through the middle, by a dragon that had to have had a wingspan of at least 50 feet. It had a long neck and tail. I didn't exactly have time to stare at it. It was not friendly AT ALL. Dodging the falling trees made me momentarily lose my attention on the dragon, who was now coming in to land behind me. I tried to lift my gun to aim at it but it was too late. It landed with such force it sent a shockwave across the ground. As it landed it swung one if its massive wings at me, which was so close it made a 'SHING' sound as it cut through the leather strap from my gun. The shockwave from the landing knocked me off my feet and I lost my grip on my rifle. It landed several feet away, but my instincts kicked in as I grabbed my pistol, pulled back the slide, and aimed it up to fire. I was too late again, the dragon swung its other wing down at me which hit the suppressor at the end of my pistol, bending it ninety degrees blocking the end of the barrel. The dragon was recovering from the last attack, and I unscrewed the suppressor from the end of the barrel faster than I have ever done in my life. The dragon was about to swing again, but I had it this time. I was aimed, safety off, and fired. BANG BANG BANG BANG. I fired four shots too what I thought was it's chest, because it's head was swinging in all directions. The dragon was stunned by the blow of the gun, and halted it's attack. It then let out an ear piercing roar. I knew this dragon was getting really pissed, so I fired two more times to try and kill it. BANG BANG. The bullets stunned the dragon mid roar, but it was still standing. I wanted this thing dead NOW. It's neck had slowed it's erratic movement significantly, and I took that to my advantage. I fired five shots at it's neck. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. It fell over in slow motion. It's entire body fell foreword followed by it's neck which violently slammed into the ground. It's head laid only feet in front of me. It was making grumbling and gurgling noises out of it's mouth. It was still alive. It was bleeding out of the mouth. I walked up to it cutting the distance between us in half. I took aim the top of it's head, held my breath, and fired the last bullet in the magazine. BANG. The head moved about an inch or two from the stopping power of the bullet. It made a few last gurgling noises before finally becoming silent. It was complete silence except for my own heavy breathing from the encounter. Whatever this abomination was that tried to kill me, was dead, and that's all that mattered. I heard Hiccup and Toothless come flying in from behind, I turned around to see them.

"What in Odin's name was that!" Hiccup yelled, terrified by what he just saw.

"You tell me! This was exactly the reason why I didn't want to come out here!" I yelled back, angry at his ignorance.

"It was a freak'in Timberjack! And the only encounters I have heard of are ones of people dying. Even after the dragon war ended they sound like they still despised humans." Hiccup explained trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Well as long as your fine and I'm fi-" I was cut off by Toothless who was whimpering in concern.

"What!" I yelled at him, trying to understand what HE was concerned about, I was the one that just got attacked. I soon found out when I felt a mind numbing pain strike right under my left shoulder. I grabbed it in agony, holding in any temptation to scream.

"Alex what's wrong!" Hiccup yelled in concern while running over to aid me. I removed my hand to find it was covered in blood, I looked back at where the pain was coming from to find a deep cut under my left shoulder. There was a lot of blood.

"Shit! You gotta be kidding me!" I yelled in disbelief. I had no first aid equipment, and it was a long walk back to the village. I did the best I could to stop the bleeding by taking my knife and cutting some fabric from my pant leg, tied on by the now broken leather strap for my gun. It was doing an okay job but it still needed additional medical attention.

"Will that make it better?" Hiccup asked helplessly. He didn't know what to do.

"For a short time, but eventually the bleeding will seep through the cloth. Do you have any extra clothing or cloth material?" I asked him calmly, trying to keep the situation under control.

"No I don't, I only brought the cloths I have on now." Hiccup replied, more worried than before.

"Well, I need to get back to the village then, but it would take too long if I walk-" I was interrupted by Hiccup's excited voice, who sparked an idea.

"You can ride Toothless, it will take nearly minutes to get there!" Hiccup said, proud of his idea. I leaned against one of the trees the Timberjack had cut down and thought about this matter carefully for a minute.

"Well!" Hiccup asked, anxious to help me.

"Fine, but only because if I'll die if I don't." I responded, angry at the situation I was stuck in. I was going to take one big 'leap of faith'. I had never touched the creature before and now I was going to ride it. I grabbed my rifle, placed the pistol in my holster, and hopped on to Toothless with caution. I was wary of every move I made. I was then on the saddle behind Hiccup.

"So what do I hold on to?" I asked

"Right now the only thing to hold on to is me." Hiccup replied, and it was true. I held on to Hiccup's shoulder using my good arm, and we took off. Taking off was the worst part of the whole thing. The force happened so quickly, Toothless almost flew out from underneath me. Once we where in the air it was silence, only filled by the faint rushing of wind. It was peaceful, and I might have enjoyed it more if I wasn't dieing. The flight did only take a few minutes, and when we landed at Hiccup's house, Stoick was surprised.

"Hiccup! What are you doing back so early?" Stoick asked, not expecting the early arrival.

"Dad! Get the healer. Alex was attacked by a Timberjack." Hiccup ordered his dad as he rushed up to his room with Toothless and I following. Hiccup told me to lay on his bed. It was a little small but it worked for now.

"You stay here, I'll go tell the healer what happened." Hiccup said, and ran downstairs, but Toothless didn't follow him. He sat down, staring at me.

"Aren't you going to go with Hiccup?" I asked him while resting my head on the wool pillow. Toothless shook his head 'no' and continued to stare at me. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, which burned from the lack of blinking in the past few minutes. Toothless whined and moved a little bit closer to smell my wound from a couple inches away.

"I'll be fine." I explained, which calmed him down. He walked in a circle and then laid down, curling up next to the bed. A few minutes later Hiccup and the healer came up the stairs.

"-then he removed his hand and there was blood all over it." Hiccup explained to the healer as they came up the stairs.

"Alright, let's see what kind of wound we are dealing with here." The healer said, removing the improvised bandage. I cringed at the pain as it was removed.

"Hmm, it's pretty deep, we may have to sterilize it first, Hiccup get some clean water." Hiccup ran down the stairs to do so.

"How did someone as careful as you end up fighting a Timber jack?" The healer asked. I was known around the village as a very cautious person.

"It was Hiccup's idea to go camping, and if I didn't go that Timberjack would've killed him." I explained to the healer. Hiccup came running up with a bucket of water. The healer took a clean cloth, soaked it in water and cleaned the wound.

"Will he be ok?" Hiccup asked

"He'll be fine as soon as I get the bandage on." The healer replied. He applied the bandage, which limited my mobility to my left arm. This would be a problem when I have to aim my rifle.

"It should be fully healed in a few weeks." The healer assured standing up and leaving the room. Hiccup sat up against Toothless who was still curled up next to the bed.

"How did you kill it?" Hiccup asked. I sighed, and prepared for the many questions to come.

"I shot my gun at it." I replied

"Is that what made those really loud noises, and those flashes of light?" Hiccup asked

"Well, it wouldn't have done those things if it still had the suppressor ." I told Hiccup

"The what?" He asked me, confused.

"The black cylinder at the end of the gun." I explained.

"But it's still there." said Hiccup, pointing at my rifle leaning against the bed.

"No, my other gun." I said while pulling out the handgun from my holster and showing him.

"Oh" he responded. We where silent for a while, we ate dinner in his room. When we finished Hiccup had one more questions.

"Alex?" He asked

"Yes Hiccup?" I asked him back

"Can you teach me how to fight with my knife?" asked Hiccup.

"I guess, I have to have this heal a bit first." I responded, gesturing to the wound.

"Thanks, it's just I feel I need to learn to defend myself somehow." He explained

"I was thinking the same thing." I told him. We then got set for sleep and I remained on Hiccup's bed. Hiccup slept under Toothless' wing. It was a long night with me and my throbbing shoulder. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the Roman army invaded before it could fully heal. Hopefully I could put some training into Hiccup before that happened.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is from Toothless' point of view, Fun!<p>

And don't worry guys we're close to the roman invasion. Infact, the chapter after next chapter is the invasion, and this time Alex will have stealth on his side.

Don't forget to review. I am writing a Toothless point of view chapter because somone suggested it. I will probably make some one-shots when I'm done with this story to fill in some blanks of the missing months. So give me your ideas (except having Alex ride a dragon).

See ya next time!


	5. Thoughts of Toothless

Chapter 5

Please remember:

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/

Toothless' point of view…

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\

Thank you

* * *

><p>I don't think Alex is a bad guy. He has done a lot for Hiccup, including saving his life. I don't blame him for being cautious around me. It's probably because I shot a fireball at him the first day we met, and the fact that I'm still the most deadly creature in the world.<p>

When I first heard Stoick doubt my duty to protect Hiccup, I felt insulted. I now understand that Stoick just wants to protect his son. I would probably be less friendly about the whole situation if he tried to be friends with Hiccup like I am, but he didn't. He does his job and doesn't bother me.

It was the day Hiccup would learn to defend himself, or at least start. I was awake first as always, and Alex woke soon after. He never said anything to me in these mornings. Alex would just wait like I did for Hiccup to wake.

When Hiccup woke I nudged my nose in his face with excitement, hoping to wake him up faster.

"You ready Hiccup?" Alex asked

"What… oh right, training." Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I helped him get out of bed and we did our daily morning routine. Wake up, eat, and go to the forge. Hiccup would be there for a couple of hours before we got his training started. I got my self comfortable outside, in front of the shop.

Halfway through Hiccup's shift I peeked in to check on him. He was working on more dragon saddles. I noticed Alex was in the corner carving on some large sticks with his dagger. It looked like he was carving them into replicas of the daggers He and Hiccup had.

When Hiccup was finished with his work in the stall, Alex suggested it would be best to practice on the beach. The sand would keep Hiccup from hurting himself if he fell. Alex handed Hiccup one of the carved out dagger replicas.

"What is this for?" Hiccup asked while examining the wooden dagger.

"It's for practice. If I'm going to teach you how to use your knife-"

"-Dagger" Hiccup interrupted. Alex sighed.

"Dagger… then I'm going to do it right. Starting with these replicas so you don't cut yourself." Said Alex.

Hiccup frowned at the 'don't cut yourself' probably because he felt a bit insulted. I nuzzled his side to take that frown off his face.

When we got to the beach it was a little hard for Hiccup to get his footing with his metal leg. It was also hard for me to find a spot on the ground to lay down. The entire beach was hot on the ground, which was unusual for Berk where everything is cold.

He taught Hiccup different ways to hold the dagger. He called them 'tactics'. The 'tactic' that was his favorite reminded me of the way Hiccup held his dagger before he decided to spare my life. Hiccup preferred the same kind. Alex showed Hiccup many kinds of slashes and stabs. He was always picking out the slightest details from Hiccups movement, making Hiccup perform each attack with perfection. Alex had this amazing wealth of knowledge on how to use the dagger. When they took a break to get some lunch, Hiccup had some questions.

"If your so good with a dagger, why do you need a gun?" Hiccup asked curiously before take a bite of his loaf of bread. Just swallowed a couple fish in one gulp.

"My gun is much more useful than my dagger. You still don't even know hat it does." Alex answered.

"Well, you kind of made everyone lose interest after you constantly told people it wasn't that great and not worth your time to explain." Hiccup replied.

"Which was exactly what I wanted, but you saw me kill that dragon, didn't you" Alex asked

"I only heard the loud 'bang' sounds and the flashes of light." Hiccup

"Well that would be gun, which killed that monster?" Alex asked, making it sound rhetorical.

"I found this on the ground before we left." Hiccup said while pulling out a small hollow metal cylinder that was the color of gold. "Would this be involved in killing it?"

"I won't go into detail, and knowing you, you would have a million questions." Alex said while sitting up straighter, and lightly taking the metal cylinder from Hiccup's fingers. "But there used to be a piece of metal in this shell." Alex said while turning the bullet shell around to show Hiccup the opening in the front. There did indeed used to be something in there.

"Well, where is it now, and why is this 'shell' gold?" Hiccup asked, fascinated at the precise, smooth craftsmanship on this hollow shell.

"It's not made of gold, it's brass. Tridium has very mineral rich land. And that metal piece that used to be in here, is in the neck of that dragon that attacked me." Alex said while carefully examining the bullet shell. "And one of those pieces of metal, flying so fast you can't even see it in broad daylight, can kill a man in less than a second." Hiccup's mouth was half open in awe at what he just heard. I became more tense as I recalled the time he pointed the gun at Hiccup. He could have killed him. Then again, he made up for it by saving his life in the forest. He was right when he said the dragon would have killed Hiccup if it weren't for him being there instead. I would still never let him point that gun at Hiccup again.

"If you have this amazing device, why did you come back to village with me?" asked Hiccup, questioning Alex's logic.

"Because killing things can only get you so far. And living in a village is better than living in the forest. Looking after you isn't too bad, despite the nearly getting killed part." Alex said half joking. Hiccup gave a nervous laugh.

"You will probably be my greatest ally when the Romans get here, and I haven't even seen what you can do at your full potential." Hiccup said confidently.

"Don't get cocky. Romans aren't stupid. They don't have the largest empire in Europe for nothing." Alex said seriously. "You ready to go back down to the beach?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, I have to go teach down at the training ring, but we can practice more later." Hiccup replied.

"Alright, just remember. Practice makes perfect" Said Alex as he stood up.

"If you need me I'll be at the house." Alex said as he walked away from the table they where eating at.

"Alright, see ya later." Hiccup waved as he left.

They practiced every day, and I watched in curiosity. I was always interested in human behavior, but Alex was something completely different. He was definitely different from all the other humans. He had devices people had never seen, and knowledge nobody knew. I trusted that he would protect us when the invasion came. And it was coming very soon.

* * *

><p>A note for the readers: I know this is my shortest chapter yet, but I wanted to develop Toothless and get the knife fighting in before the big event.<p>

You know what that means. Next chapter = Uber EPIC.

I am also currently in need of a Beta-reader, so if anyone out there would like to beta-read for me (Toothless-the-Nightfury is busy with school stuff) it would be most helpful.

Also, writing as Toothless is a b****, I don't think I'll be pulling these point of view chapters often (If ever again). I think it would be better to leave this as Toothless' on chapter.

I'm also happy to get this chapter out quicker than the others, yay. That might mean the next chapter will come out later next week rather than wenensday or thursday.

See ya!

PS: Reviews make me write more, I'm serious. Speaking of reviews, thanks to redchicken888 for his review and reminder of Hiccup's much needed 'awe' reaction to the gun. It's still coming.


	6. Rude Awakening

Chapter 6

It was a week after I started teaching Hiccup how to use his knife. He gave me a new leather strap for my gun as a gift, since the other one was broken. It was raining and thundering. Lightning occasionally visible in the dark, clouded sky. Toothless was nudging me with his nose, waking me up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I whispered as loud as I could. I was cranky at the rude awakening by the dragon. Toothless walked over to the window and whined.

"What, it's just a thunder storm." I told him before laying back to down to try and fall asleep again. Toothless came over to me and nudged more.

"Fine, what is it!" I whispered through gritted teeth. He was really annoying me, but when I looked outside the window into the town square, I realized what he was so anxious about. Romans. I went over to Hiccup to wake him up, giving him a big slap in the face. Toothless didn't like this. He began to growl lightly at me, but I didn't have time to wait for him to wake up.

"Owww! What was that for!" He yelled in surprise, instantly fully awake.

"Hiccup wake up, now!" I loudly whispered to him. "And be quiet."

"What what is it?" He questioned in the same whispering tone I had, rubbing his cheek which was now red. Toothless was next to his bed helping him out, licking his cheek attempting to make it feel better.

"Romans, but be quiet. They haven't seen us." I explained quickly. I grabbed my gun and Hiccup jumped out of bed. Hiccup ran to his fathers room to wake him up. Meanwhile, I was downstairs peeking through the door to find out what to do. I wanted to stay as hidden as possible, but the Romans must have killed the guards on the way in. They where silently preparing to raid the closest houses when I heard…

"ROMANS!" Stoick busted out of the front door yelling and alarming all the villagers. People poured out of there houses and the chaos ensued. The worked out better then expected. I turned around to make sure Hiccup and Toothless were behind me, which they where.

"Hiccup, is there a different way out of here?" I asked him

"Ya, follow me!" Hiccup ran to the back of the house and opened a hidden latch. He pushed two double doors open and Hiccup, Toothless, and I, walked silently out of the house. It was pouring rain and thundering every ten seconds. It would be uncomfortable but give us a tactical advantage.

"We need to get out of here. Get Toothless' tail fin and riding gear!" I said firmly. He complied and went to the side of the house where Toothless' tail fin and saddle where. Hiccup was half way through putting on the tailfin when five Roman soldiers came around the corner of the house. They ran at Hiccup, and I gave them five well deserved headshots.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled over the pouring rain and thunder. I ran behind houses, making an alternate route to avoid attention. The rain sounding out my footsteps, and dripping off my hair. Toothless was keeping his pace up with me and Hiccup, separating Hiccup from any potential ranged attacks from the Romans. There was a wisp in the air as a flaming arrow flew past my face surprising me. I traced the source of the arrow in seconds, then shot him. I heard metal grinding and clanging behind us. I turned around and shot 4 more unsuspecting Roman soldiers. They tripped over themselves, dead before they hit the ground.

On the way to the Mead hall I saw the chaos continue. Vikings and Romans battling with heavy melee weapons

We made it to the Mead Hall stairs. We ran all the way to the top. I could now see the chaos in all it's glory. Houses and ships on fire. Swords and axes flailing. I didn't waste my time staring at the chaos. I opened the Mead Hall doors for Hiccup and Toothless to go in. I shot a few more Roman soldiers trying to climb the long staircase, and then rolling all the way back to the bottom after being shot.

"Is it just me or are people just dropping dead?" Hiccup asked while peeking down the stairs to observe the victims of my bullets.

"Shut up and go hide!" replied. I don't like talking during battle.

"Are you a god?" Hiccup asked, catching me off guard with the unexpected question.

"What…" I paused for a moment as I took cover to avoid another flaming arrow, then tracing the source and killing it the same as last time. "No!"

"No, no, it all makes sense. You're gun, your cloths, making people drop dead. You are a god sent to protect me. I can't believe I didn't see it-" I couldn't take it anymore, I cut him off.

"Shut up! God's don't bleed right?" I asked him, remembering my mythology class in high school.

"Yes." Hiccup replied

"Well if I recall I remember bleeding a lot after fighting that dragon." I explained to him. I looked down the staircase again and the groups were getting larger, and closer.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration, they didn't stop coming. I ran over to a wooden table and pulled to the door as quickly as possible. I shut the doors, but now it was pitch black. I turned my flash light on. Hiccup had one eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure your not a god?" He asked.

"Just… shut it." I said angrily. I wanted him to stop with his godly bull shit.

"Well you are magically creating light aren't you?" I ignored him and ripped a few planks off the table, placing them in between the door handles. I then wedged the table into the handles.

"Hiccup, go put that flight gear on Toothless!" I commanded him. Hiccup ran to the corner of the room I was pointing at. Toothless lit one of the torches so Hiccup could see while he was over there. I ran over to take cover behind a statue. I reloaded my magazine, and then I heard banging on the door. The barricade wouldn't hold forever.

"Get that saddle on Hiccup!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying! The strap is stuck!" He desperately yelled.

The planks snapped and the table shattered to splinters. About 400 soldiers poured in the room when the doors opened. I switched my gun to automatic. Toothless shot a fireball at some unsuspecting soldiers, tossing them in the air and down the stairs. The Romans instantly spotted Hiccup & Toothless and ran towards him with nets. I stayed behind my cover and barraged bullets on the large cluster running towards Hiccup. The bullets sparked off the sides of swords and armor, penetrating there weak metal. The suppressor hissed silently as each bullet exited the barrel. They where rapidly decreasing in numbers, creating a domino effect with dead bodies. People stumbling over each other clumsily. The rapid fire of thirty lethal bullets only lasted about six seconds, and when I had to reload they spotted me. Half of the group split off to meet me. They where in my line of fire. I just kept on picking them off as they came at me. The cut on my shoulder was not completely healed. My mobility was still limited. I saw from in between the group assaulting me, Toothless was desperately fighting off the soldiers. Swinging his tail and wings dealing lethal blows to the attackers. Then I saw a net thrown on him and Hiccup. Hiccup dropped his knife in between the spaces of the net.

"Alex! Help!" I heard Hiccup yell in desperation. They caught him. I was failing, this was bad. The Romans soldiers where now too close. I pulled out my pistol and fired at more assaulting soldiers. Some where thrown off by the loud noises of the handgun. When I ran out of ammo, I was the only one who stood in the room alive. I reloaded my rifle, and ran outside to chase Hiccup.

I found the soldiers carrying him down the stairs. I shot them, which caused Hiccup and Toothless to unexpectedly roll down the rest of the stairs in the net. Toothless wrapped Hiccup in his wings to protect him during the fall. When they reached the bottom more soldiers where there to continue the job. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. What can I say, there was no better way down. When I reached the bottom there where already at the docks. I sprinted to the docks and saw the one boat leaving. I saw Hiccup and Toothless struggling in the net and was careful not to fire on them. After switching the gun back to semi-automatic, I fired on the soldiers standing on the deck. After a few seconds of confusion the entire crew began to scramble to find cover. Bullet holes and splinters of wood where scattered on the deck. Eventually the boat was out of range, and there was no use shooting it anymore. It was still pouring rain, but I could see the burning ships in the docks. There was only one way I was going to get Hiccup back now. I ran to the village square to find everyone recovering from battle. People moving pieces of broken houses, putting out remaining fires. Some where even injured during battle and patching themselves back up. It was definitely a battle that was not won. I was going to need a dragon. I had no clue how to fly one. That meant I would have to find someone who would be willing to help me get Hiccup back. Stoick doesn't have a dragon so that means the only other choice at this point is… Astrid. I saw her helping out with cleaning up pieces of charred timber.

"Astrid!" I called over to her.

"Alex, where is Hiccup?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"That's why I need your help." I replied.

"What! He's gone! Alex how could let this happen! What is Stocik going to think!" She was about to run off and I grabbed her arm. I think she was crying but due to the rain I couldn't tell.

"Astrid! You listen to me very carefully, this is nowhere close to over! Do you want Hiccup back!" I yelled at her through gritted teeth, still holding on her arm tightly.

"Yes…" she said with glaring eyes.

"Than I need a dragon because every single ship in the dock is either destroyed or on fire! Do you understand!" I yelled glaring back at her.

"We can't even fly while it's raining, if you want my help your going to have to wait." She said, breaking eye contact and looking at the ground.

"We leave in the morning, after the storm settles, got it." I demanded, still glaring back at her.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I want Hiccup back, and I'm not going to be able to do it myself. I don't like you or trust you enough to do anything more than get Hiccup back." She said, looking up to meet my eyes again. I let go of her arm.

"Fair enough." I said while turning around. I noticed everyone had been staring the entire time. I headed up to the house… alone.

When I opened the door to the house my eyes met the one person I didn't want to see.

"Alex! Where in Odin's name is my son!" Stoick yelled with a mix of worry and anger.

"Not here." I barked back. I was still pissed at myself for letting Hiccup get taken. I didn't need additional annoyance from Stoick, Astrid, or anyone. I stormed my way up the stairs and entered Hiccup's room. It was one of those things you don't notice until it's gone. It was too quiet in the room without Toothless' purring or the squeaking of Hiccup's prosthetic. It was a unsettling feeling, like it wasn't normal. Than again, the entire situation I was in wasn't normal. Stoick was coming up the stairs, probably to get a real answer to where his son is.

"You never answered my questions, Alex." Stoick said as he opened the door. "Where is my son?" Stoick asked with tilted eyebrows.

"Give me a week and he'll back." I said while rubbing my face.

"He's gone! They took him! How could you-"

"You think I wanted this to happen!" I snapped back at him.

"Well you're hereby exiled from this village! I specifically gave you food and shelter to avoid this catastrophe!" He yelled with rage, and disappointment,

"Good, because I was planning on leaving anyway." I replied.

"Now your being a coward, running away thinking everyone will-"

"I'm LEAVING TO GET HICCUP you ignorant bastard!" I snapped again. Stoick didn't even know what he was talking about. He just wanted to insult me.

"Well, then I'm coming-"

"No your not! You listen to me and listen very closely. I am the only one who can get Hiccup back. Did you see all the people who are injured or killed. The ships and buildings that are destroyed. You are not capable of rescuing him. It would be suicide for you to go after him. These Romans are not stupid, and as much as you may not want to hear it they are better at fighting than you are." I explained to him.

"If you EVER pull another disrespectful speech like that I will have a price on your head. You bring my son back I'll consider letting you back in the village. You enjoy tonight's sleep, because it's the last one your going to have in this household for a while." He told to me, putting his face inches from mine. I believe he understood what I meant when I said he should not chase Hiccup. The last thing I need is to have rescued Hiccup only to find his father killed.

I laid down in the spot I always slept in. I don't know why, but I was worried for Hiccup. I knew Toothless would be fine but Hiccup, despite me training him, is mostly defenseless. What would they want with a kid and his dragon. The room was empty, quiet, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was strange at first, waking up with only me in the room. The events of the previous day rushed back to me, and I remembered I was leaving. I looked outside. The storm had passed, and it was sunrise. I grabbed some supplies. Mostly food, water, and extra rope for holding onto the dragon. I picked up the basket and went over to Astrid's house. I invited myself in because I didn't have to wait for someone to answer. I remembered some of the layout from the times Hiccup had been there. I went to Astrid's room and walked in. She was asleep. I sat down on a nearby chair.<p>

"Astrid! Wake up!" I said in my 'loud' whisper.

"whaa… AHH! Alex how did you get in!" She jumped, almost falling out of bed.

"The door was open. Come on, we need to leave." I explained casually.

"Why the big rush?" She asked while getting out of bed and putting her boots on.

"Well Stoick is mad, so I need to leave as soon as possible. Preferably now." I replied.

"Well, after nearly having a heart attack I guess there is nothing else to do this early in the morning." Astrid said as she looked out her window.

"You ready yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Man you really are in a big rush." She said while putting on her shoulder pads.

"Ready."

"Good. Now where is your dragon?" I asked hurriedly.

"It's in the back of the house, let's go." She replied, and we both went outside behind her house. There was a wooden awning and a bed of straw where the blue Nadder was laying on.

"Spike… Spike wake up." Astrid said while pushing her attempting to roll it over.

"Wake up already we need to go." She pleaded to her dragon. The Nadder then stretched out it's wings and legs and stood up.

"Is it ready yet?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a she… and yes." She said with glaring eyes. She didn't like how I referred to her dragon as an 'it'. I grabbed my pack with all the supplies I needed. Got on top of the dragon, and took off. We where in the air. On our way to save Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Alloted Sylence for beta-reading, and Spliced Critic for helping with authentic soldier actions. I am motivated by your support. Review! ... please.<strong>

**Biggest chapter yet! YAY! 3,000+ words!**

**I might be starting a little behind the scenes section here for the end of each chapter. There are a lot of stupid things that some how make it into the story but are taken out by my co-op reading/editing partner, Spliced Critic. Let's start with this one.**

**I originally made Alex, when he was up at the Mead Hall, call the battle 'epic'. Spliced Critic told me it makes him sound like a four year old kid. (He never holds back on the critisisms, keeps our storys safe from bias.) **

**There wasn't that much else interesting in this chapter. See you next time!**

**PS: Thanks again Redchicken888, I can always count on your review!**


	7. Captured & Seperated

I felt upset after finding out that the biggest, most important chapter of my story got no reviews and signifficantly lower views than my other chapters. Don't make me think I'm writing just for myself here!

Now to continue the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**HICCUP POINT OF VIEW**

Alex had to have a plan, he had to! He wouldn't just leave me to the mercy of these ruthless killers, would he? No he had to be coming for me. I couldn't give up hope. I mean, it wasn't too bad. There weren't whipping me or anything. They just kind of, put me in a room and locked it. The only things on my mind at that moment, was Toothless. Was he okay, where was he, is he alive, did he kill anyone, why did they keep us separate, what did they want with him? I realized that even if I did escape, we where at sea. I wouldn't make it too far anyway. I knew Alex wouldn't leave me. I trusted him. Alex was able to teach me to use my dagger. It is a weapon I've had since I was a child, and my dad never thought to teach. Probably because he didn't know how. Alex also saved my life. Sure, he couldn't keep me from being captured, but I'm not dead… yet.

I didn't have much to worry for myself at the moment. I was in some room, not injured, not tortured, not even questioned. I had all my worry on Toothless. My best friend is threatening to them, and I was so afraid the whole time he might be killed. I stay silent the entire trip, alert for anything resembling a groan or a roar. Those sounds never emerged from the peaceful waves clapping the side of the boat. Before I knew it, we where at our destination. I could tell because the swaying had slowed significantly, and because the door was opening. When it opened it revealed a soldier. I was in a fetal position with my head against my knees in the corner of the room. The soldier came over, and grabbed my hands. He tied them together with a rope and we began to walk outside. The chatter between the soldiers as they unloaded cargo. It was a small dock, smaller than Berk's. I was observing my surroundings when I saw…

"Toothless!" I yelled out to my friend in desperation. I tried to break free of the man holding me but it was too much. Toothless was all tied up. Feet, wings, tail, and mouth, all tied up and useless. I thought I heard the dragon moan back. I understand it's difficult to call back when your mouth is tied shut. After a few seconds he got mad at my continuous attempt to break free and kicked me hard in the back of my good leg. I briefly yelped out in pain before I got up and continued walking.

"If you do that again I'll cut off your only good leg!" The soldier escorting me said angrily into my ear.

We ended up going inside some sort of military camp. They locked me up in a jail cell separate from the others. It was like they wanted to protect me from the filthy thieves and murderers. What did they want with me and Toothless?

**TOOTHLESS POINT OF VIEW**

They put me in a metal cage, all tied up. My wings firmly tied to my back, front and back legs tied to each other, mouth closed shut by a muzzle, similar to the one the Vikings used when they made me bring them to the nest. They weren't quite sure how to tie my tail down at first, but then one of them got the brilliant idea of tying it to one of the bars of the cage. I was extremely uncomfortable and stiff. I had a lot of time to think in that cage. Think about how much danger Hiccup was in. The poor boy is weak physically compared to me. I feel anxious when I'm not there to protect him. Being tied up wasn't helping my anxiety either. Speaking of protection, what in the world happened to Alex. I could have sworn he was good enough to protect Hiccup and I. Now I am at the mercy of these blood thirsty monsters. He failed his mission. How could he let that happen. I was mad at Alex for not being able to protect us enough. It was the only reason I trusted him so much, so this wouldn't happen. I was mad at him for not sticking to his agreement. What do they want with me and Hiccup anyway.

* * *

><p>Author note: I know it's short, but I needed a break from last chapter, and this one has meaning.<p>

I will admit I was... dissapointed at no reviews last week. Please keep in mind that when I get no reviews for awhile, I can't write a good story because I feel as novodey cares (Not to get all dramatic or anything) Tell me what you think of these point of view chapters.

Also a **REALLY **important announcement. When the main plot and story is done I will be making some 'one-shots' using Alex. They will be posted on this story, but I will make a new chapter announcing the end of the story. So PLEASE tell me anything you think would be cool, intersting, or crazy that Alex would do or get himself into. Or just anything to do with him really. Any ideas that relate to this story. ANYTHING!

Alright thanks for reading and bye!

PS: I have a poll on my profile, look at it and vote please!


	8. Mid Ocean Assault

"Alex, we've been flying for hours now." Astrid complained. I ignored her and continued scanning the sea for anything resembling a boat.

"I'm getting tired we should-" she started to say. I quickly put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I was trying to concentrate on finding the Romans, not listen to her endless whining. She didn't protest, and the only sound was that of flowing wind.

I spotted a dark blot floating on the shining water from the moons reflection. "Get closer to that ship." I said pointing at the small glimmer of light coming from the top of a mast on a ship. Astrid said nothing as she pointed the dragon to glide towards the light.

It didn't take long for me to notice the bullet holes on the deck once we got close enough. , I knew there were the ones I made from the battle the previous day. That confirmed my suspicion that these were the Romans that had captured Hiccup and Toothless. "That's the ship, fly low and no sudden movements. I'll take them out before I board the ship." I explained to Astrid, once again she silently complied.

We flew in low and out of sight, hidden from suspicious eyes. Three men on the deck, possibly more inside. I was going to make this as much as a surprise to the captain as possible. As we where passing by the ship, I fired two lethal shots. The first unsuspecting soldier had his chin flung up from a bullet to the forehead. His limp body crumpled. He was dead even before he hit the deck.

The second soldier heard the guy's body hit the wooden floorboards with a 'thunk'. The soldier's head whipped around in surprise and he ran over to see what had happened. I carefully aimed and shot him right through the top of the skull as he was trying to hear a pulse from the first victim. He fell, dead, right across the body of his comrade. The man on the mast was the only left. I directed Astrid to fly a bit higher so I could get a better shot.

We came back for another 'fly-by'. I fired two more rounds. The suppressor doing it's job in keeping us as discreet as possible. One shot chipped the wooden mast, so I had to be sure and fire off one extra bullet. The soldier silently fell into the basket, not bringing any unwanted attention. Now it was time to get on the deck.

"Alright, we're good, drop me off over there." I pointed to the upper deck, so in-case somebody came outside I wouldn't be spotted.

"Stay around this boat, when I come out I want you to pick me up. Understand?" I asked her as I stealthily hopped of the dragon, using my knees full range of motion to absorb the fall without making a sound. I then turned around to Astrid still waiting for a response.

Astrid rolled her eyes "Got it, I'll circle the ship until you come out" She replied. Slightly annoyed at the fact I was giving her orders, but she was willing to co-operate for Hiccup's sake.

I nodded and made my way to the two dead bodies on the deck. I gently dropped the bodies into the water so they wouldn't be discovered if anyone came outside. I walked over to the door that led to the boats interior. I got to the door, and found it was locked. I took a step back, fired at the lock, followed by some thumping noises beyond the door. I cautiously opened it and found a dead soldier fallen down a set of stairs… dead. Convenient for him to die when I was just opening the door. I continued looking around every corner, expecting to see another one of those wretched swordsmen. Every sense as sharp as nails, ready to respond to anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing. My foot steps making the most miniscule creaks against the floor boards. I could already tell this ship was not fitted for holding prisoners, the doors without windows to view their prisoner was enough to tell me that. I didn't waste anymore time trying to find what I knew wasn't there. I was sneaking through the halls when I heard voices in a room on the end of the hall, the Captain's quarters. I put my head against the door to listen in.

"…never take that."

"If they don't we win either way, we're going to live like kings. The price for that boy and that animal of his is higher than anything I've ever seen." The voice was derisive and slightly sneering.

"I know, we've technically won. Even if they reject the offer and try to kill us, we have four of the best soldiers on this ship, no way they would touch us."

I mentally laughed at the words 'best soldiers'. It only took me less than two minute to kill every single one.

"He's interested in buying the animal more than the boy."

"I can see why, just force the boy to teach you a bit, presto. You can win any battle with a creature like that."

"Not even that body guard of his would be able to get us now"

I grinned at there incompetence to detect me.

"He's the one I'm scared of most." Did you see how many men he killed. Like something out of hell, just made hundreds of men drop dead."

"Bah, soldiers always exaggerate, no way he could have killed that many men that fast. I was taking care of some old Vikings, showin' them how its done."

I was no longer getting information about Hiccup and Toothless at that time. It was time to break in. I waited for one of them to admit they where the Captain. I cracked the door open just enough to see who's inside of the room. There was only the two people in the room. I prepared to make my entry.

"Well, I'm the captain, so I should get more of the pay tha-" I opened the door the rest of the way. My gun switching back and forth between the two people. They both just stared at me, eyes bulging. There where scared out of there minds at this point. They didn't even try to grab there swords. I aimed at the two, crossing back and forth between them, to make sure they didn't make any sudden movements.

"Which one is Captain!" I ordered loudly, each flinching as I did so. The one sitting down swiftly pointed at the man standing.

"No, no I'm just a…a…" He stuttered nervously. Trying to find a lie.

"If you don't tell me which one of you is Captain in five seconds, both of you die!" I ordered them again harshly.

The man standing silently stepped foreword with his head down, eyes only looking at the floor. Waiting for me to kill him, but I him of more information. I saw the horror turn to relief on the man sitting down as I aimed at the Captain. They both thought I was going to kill him. Then I swiftly took the stock of my gun and slammed the guy unconscious with one hit. I then turned to the man sitting down. He did not see that coming.

"B-b-b-but you said you would only kill one of us!" He nervously stuttered, now terrified at the sudden realization of what was happening.

I didn't respond, no point in doing so when he's already dead to me. The silent 'hiss' as the bullet left the barrel, followed by the small metal clattering of the bullet casing hitting the floor, and the 'splat' sounds of blood splatter behind the limp head confirmed his death. I grabbed the Captain's limp body and tossed it over my left shoulder.

Right after I did that, I felt a presence outside the door. I cautiously aimed my gun around the corner of the door frame to meet two shocked blue eyes. Anger boiled within me when I realized who it was.

"Astrid!" I yelled. Lowering my gun from her head. "I told you to stay in the sky! What would I do if you got killed? What if I thought you where one of the soldiers! I wouldn't be able to fly my way out of here, that's what!"

"I was jus-" She tried to defend herself

"Hiccup would be long gone before I could get the chance to save him! If you want to get him you HAVE to listen to me! GOT IT!" I yelled furiously at her. The last thing I needed was an uncooperative Viking girl.

"Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's the Captain, and he knows where Hiccup is." I replied

"Oh, well good, because I really need to find somewhere to rest. I can't stay awake much longer" She complained. It was true. We had been sleep deprived for hours, her more than me of course. We flew off. Passenger between Astrid and I; tied up with the rope I used for hanging on to. I was now holding on to Astrid's through the remainder of our flight. We eventually found an island to land on, and we quickly got to setting up camp and going to sleep.

**A/N: **Well, f**K. I've been away doing stuff on DA. Seriously though if you wanna contact me you can find me on DeviantArt. A link is on my profile. The reason why I've been away over the summer, honestly, is because I was too lazy to fix a stupid plot hole in this chapter for the most part, and I got hooked onto other things. DA for example. I took summer for granted, now I feel like I have no time to do anything. But no worries, I'll find away, this story isn't dead yet. I plan on finishing it, and we're already about half way through.

Remember to review. Or PM me at least. Constructive criticism everyone. Lack of reviews or even acknowledgement that people read the story will only hurt the time it takes to progress in my writing.

Thank you and have a great day.

**Need Beta-Readers who are good with grammar, and possibly good with pointing out flaws of Astrid's character. (I'm not so good with the already made characters) _ Email me at with your name and we'll talk.**


End file.
